


Through The years

by dicedclaim



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Sword and Shield
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Thruple, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicedclaim/pseuds/dicedclaim
Summary: Piers, Raihan, and Leon have known one another for a long time, though not always to the extent they do now
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Leon | Dande/ Kibana | Raihan/ Nezu | Piers, Piers/Raihan/Leon, Raihan/Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Through The years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for this first chapter, it does delve into themes of suicidal ideation so if you’re sensitive for that please be aware.
> 
> In which Raihan is a cocky confused teen, and Piers is edgy and Raihan is on his last nerve.

“What’s wrong Piers?” Raihan teased, poking the shorter boy in the ribs as he spoke

“Can’t handle that you lost again? You gonna go back to your cave since you can’t handle the Dynamax power?” He laughed, giving piers a little shove for good measure.

Piers bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fist. He wasn’t going to let Raihan get the best of his temper again. His plan to keep cool was going perfectly until…

“I just hope your little sister isn’t as horrid as you are at this”

Any mention of his sister was a sure-fire way to set piers off. Raihan knew this very well, though he never feared the consequences of this. Piers looked like he had never thrown a punch.

Other challengers never really paid much attention to the two bickering, as it had become a constant after every part of their journey. But this time was different, this time the air around the two was tense. 

It was almost as if a movie that had been on pause had started playing again as piers flung himself at Raihan, he didn’t care what he looked like as long as his hits were landing. He couldn’t hold himself back as hit after hit made contact with Raihan, Piers couldn’t see where he was hitting as his eyes were clouded with anger.

Raihan tried his best to block the first couple hits, but as they kept coming and piers got closer it was much more difficult to react in time. Before he knew it piers was on top of him, letting loose what seemed like all of the energy in his slim frame.

Leon, who had just come out of the changing room heard the commotion before he saw it. He rushed over, assuming his mates had gotten into another verbal spat only to see piers beating Raihan’s face in. It seemed as though the crowd was frozen, which was all that leon needed to leap into action. As he desperately tried to keep hold of piers, Raihan seemed to cue in and pushed piers off of him. 

Leon, now holding Piers by the waist as he flailed trying to get back on Raihan, was now also getting his fair share of elbows and scratches. Leon wasn’t a small boy though, he held piers for a few minutes before the movement stopped. 

Piers almost lay like a ragdoll in Leon’s grip, eyes squarely on the floor in front of him. For a moment the silence was deafening before a low sound flowed from Piers. Leon looked down at him for a moment before the small man erupted again.

“Get the hell off me!” Piers yelled. His elbow made solid contact with Leon’s nose, causing the taller boy to let go of him to cradle his nose. 

Piers, now free from his binding made his way towards the exit, trying his hardest to ignore the eyes that followed him. It was always the eyes, it’s like they were always watching. 

Raihan, wiping blood from his nose, almost followed after him, seeking a second round. Leon put his arm in front of Raihan and looked at him, he spoke no words but his eyes conveyed what he meant. 

“Not now.” He pleaded with his friend “He needs time to cool off”

“He needs time?” Raihan objected “Do you know how much time it’s going to take for my face to look good again?”

“C’mon Rai, you’ve been asking for a good hit for a while. I’m surprised that he waited this long. Let’s go.” He said, walking for the side door 

Raihan, although begrudgingly followed after.

\- - -

Piers messed with his hair while sitting on the rooftop, his jacket at his side. Stow-on-Side was too hot for leather. There weren’t many places for him to get away from the other two. He scuffed his boot against the roof below him and the shiny metal allowed for him to get a good look at himself. He looked sad, not emotionally, but rather as a person. 17 and already had eyebags that were beyond repair. He messed with his hair again and sighed, pulling his legs to his chest.

‘It’s not fair,’ he thought to himself ‘Leon and Raihan always look so cool and confident, everybody is rooting for them. It’s like I’m the shitty side character’

Piers had never been confident in his abilities, growing up in Spikemuth meant he never really had the chance to experience dynamax battles firsthand like Leon and Raihan did, all of this was still new to him. Even months into his adventure he felt like he was unable to keep up.

\- - -

Leon stood up from the cot-like bed in the room that he, Raihan, and Piers were sharing at the pokemon center. It was getting dark and Piers still hadn’t returned, even when he got upset he’d usually come back before it got dark. 

“He’s usually back by now, do you think he got hurt?” Leon asked, almost to himself.

“Hurt? I know damn well that he could take anyone now.” Raihan scoffed, dramatically nursing his bruised face.

“Rai, I’m serious.” Leon started, he sounded upset. Raihan hated when he used that voice

“Fine fine, whatever I’ll go find him.” Raihan said, standing up and stretching

“Are you sure? I can go if you want-“ Leon started, but was pointedly interrupted

“I said I’ll go okay? Jeez, calm down Leon.” He huffed “I’ll be back soon” He said, his head turned back as he was already halfway out the door. 

\- - -

Piers was still on the rooftop, laying back and looking at the stars. He was completely lost in thought, he hadn’t even thought of the others for about an hour now. He stood up and stretched, standing at the edge of the roof. Just for a moment he wondered what would happen if he were to take one step further. Was he holding his friends back? 

Raihan had spent the last 30 minutes looking around Stow-on-Side for Piers, and when he spotted him Raihan’s heart dropped. From his perspective piers looked like he was about to step off the edge. Raihan looked around in a panic and found a ladder up onto the rooftop. 

Climbing a ladder is a lot harder when the only thing on your mind is panic, Raihan found that out the hard way. No matter how fast he went up it felt like he wasn’t making any progress. When he reached the top he couldn’t stop himself from yelling out 

“Piers! What the bloody hell are you doing?” His voice broke as he spoke, he was terrified.

Piers heard Raihan’s voice and turned around, the yelling startled him and he lost his footing. It felt like a split second between when he began falling backwards, when he felt the arm wrap around his waist, and when he felt himself falling the opposite way.

Raihan let out a quiet wheeze as he fell backwards, but this didn’t stop him from wrapping his other arm tightly around the boy in his arms. There was a period of silence before either of them spoke.

“What were you thinking?” Raihan asked quietly, looking up at the stars as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Piers was still trying to process what just happened. 

“I didn’t… mean for that to happen.” He said, he sounded like his head was somewhere else. “Would you let go of me?” He grumbled, pushing against Raihan’s chest. 

Raihan let go of him, and covered his eyes with his arm 

“What the fuck Piers. Do you have any idea- nevermind. I just.” And in trying to explain he broke down “you scared the shit out of me. I thought I’d really messed up this time. I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

Piers, who had moved to the side of raihan, was taken aback by his friend’s out of character display of emotion. 

“Hey, don’t cry. It doesn’t suit you. I’m fine, okay? Can we just... go back now?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Raihan took a deep breath and sat up. He wiped his face aggressively, trying to calm himself down. 

“Yeah, I told Leon I’d be back soon and it took me half an hour to find you, he might be worrying right now.” Raihan laughed, sometimes Leon was the total mom of the group.

“Wouldn’t want him to go grey waiting for us.” Piers quipped. He stood up and offered his hand to Raihan, who looked up at him and Piers couldn’t help but cringe. “Sorry about your face.” He offered awkwardly

Raihan took his hand and shook his head “It was my fault, I should’ve known all that pushing would get to you. I’m sorry.” He said, standing up with the help of Piers

“It’s alright, let’s get going before Leon sends out a search party.” Piers laughed softly 

\- - -

Leon was sitting on his bed, watching the door intently. He checked the time again and started bouncing his leg. Stow-on-Side wasn’t that big so surely Raihan would’ve found him by now, right? Maybe he should call someone, maybe he should go out and look for them himself.

The tension in Leon’s shoulders disappeared as the door opened and his two friends walked in. His relief turns into a dad type of anger

“You two knuckleheads better have a good explanation-“ He started, using his dad voice to start, but immediately being interrupted by Piers.

“Missed you too Lee.” Piers almost smiled as he flopped down onto his bed. “Jeez, maybe I should’ve stayed on the roof.”

“Oh c’mon Piers, they’re not that bad.” Raihan laughed, sitting down on his own bed. 

“Roof? Why were you up on the roof?” Leon’s voice was thick with worry. 

“ ‘was the only place I could think to get away from you two.” Piers stretched and looked up at the ceiling. “Can we turn the lights out? S’been a long day.” He groaned, shuffling out of his jacket and under the covers

Leon let out an unsatisfied sigh but obliged 

“G’night guys” Leon said, settling into his own bed, he felt like this journey was going to be a long one.  
\- - - 

Raihans eyes drifted open, he rolled over in his bed to face Leon's bed. He noticed that the other boy was writhing in his sleep. Raihan stood up and quietly walked over the Leons bed, setting his hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“Hey, Leon, are you okay?” He whispered, giving his friend’s shoulder a gentle shake. When this didn’t work he tried again. Leon’s movements only seemed to be getting more violent. 

“Hey, Leon, c’mon man” Raihan tried again, and almost jumped out of his skin when Leon shot up, sweat running down his face. He sniffled as he came to terms with his surroundings. Leon wiped at his eyes and looked around, seeing that Raihan was standing almost right above him. 

“Sorry if I woke you up Rai” Leon said, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay… are you okay?” He asked, taking a seat on the edge of Leon’s bed

“Yeah I’m….” he took a long pause. “No, I’m really not. It feels like I’m so alone, there are so many people watching but I always feel so alone.” Leon broke down entirely

Raihan took a breath “hey, I’m right here.” He moved closer and brought Leon into a hug. “You’re not alone, I had no idea you were feeling like that.” He said, running his hand through Leon’s hair trying to comfort him.

Leon grabbed onto Raihans shirt, letting himself cry. Being from a small town meant that he wasn’t used to all this attention. 

After a few moments Leon looked up at Raihan and sniffled a little.

“I’m sorry Rai, I didn’t mean to put this on you.” He said, not quite letting go of Raihans shirt just yet.

“It’s okay, I care about you Lee.” Raihan smiled at him, wiping away a stray tear.

Leon felt Raihans hand on his face, the warmth of it seemingly transferring to Leon's face. He was starting to feel something he couldn’t quite explain. His eyes wandered to Raihans lips, he subconsciously leaned forward. His eyes felt heavy the closer he got, it felt like he was moving in slow motion. Before he knew it his lips were against Raihan’s. He let the warmth fill his body for a moment before coming out of his own universe. He jumped up out of his bed, on the opposite side of Raihan.

“I’m so sorry… I had… I didn’t mean to… sorry” He managed out, leaning against the windowsill, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

Raihan sat there for a second, not believing what had just happened. 

“It’s… okay, hey I mean, yeah, it’s okay.” Raihan said, breathlessly almost. He stood up and followed Raihan, Leon looked at him

“Was that… bad? Was that too much?” Leon said, stumbling over his words as he spoke, his cheeks flushed

“No that was good,” Raihan offered, stepping closer and latching onto Leon’s waist, pulling him flush to his own body “is this okay?” He asked, his signature grin creeping onto his face. Raihan had always had some sort of feelings for Leon, he knew that much for sure. He had grown up in a society that demonized these types of feelings, but he had always felt this way for boys.

“Yeah, yes, uhm, yeah this is… good” he smiled nervously, these feelings were completely new to him. He wasn’t sure what they were, but he felt like he could figure that out later.

\- - - 

Piers rolled over and groaned quietly, he opened his eyes and saw- he saw Leon and Raihan by the window. Leon was holding onto the windowsill and Raihan seemed to be holding him by the waist. The two seemed… preoccupied to say the least.

Piers closed his eyes and decided that it was too early to try and figure out what he had just seen. He thought that he would just have to pretend to be asleep for a couple minutes more at most and then he could go on like nothing had happened. This plan didn’t work as he had hoped, because the two seemed to completely forget he was there.

Piers was fed up with waiting, and sat up and stretched. He pointedly yawned louder than usual. The other two audibly scrambled to separate themselves. Leon’s heart was racing, if he didn’t know any better he’d definitely think that piers could hear it. 

Raihan shoved some stuff into his bag, acting like he had been packing his bags for the day. Piers swings his legs over the side of the bed and rubs his eyes,

“ ‘mornin guys, how come you two are awake already? Did I sleep in?” He yawns again, this time genuinely. 

“No uhh, neither of us could sleep.” Leon offered, he mentally slapped himself for that horrible excuse

“Alright, do you guys wanna go get breakfast? Or have you… eaten yet?” Piers had to try his best to keep his composure as he saw this, as he knew very well that those two had been eating each other's faces a few minutes prior.

“Yeah, I could eat.” Raihan pipes up, trying his hardest to not have his voice crack.

Leon could feel a sort of tension in the room, he could tell that today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it let me know, I’m already writing the second chapter.


End file.
